Fastening a gas bag module to a vehicle steering wheel entails difficulties owing to the high requirements with respect to the positioning of the gas bag module. An inaccurate positioning of the gas bag module results not only in different gap measurements but can also lead to undesired noises through bearing friction or knocking of the gas bag module. Furthermore, the addition of the manufacturing tolerances of the components involved (cumulative tolerance) leads to projections and gaps which are difficult to control. This applies in particular to so-called floating horn gas bag modules, which are movable with respect to adjacent components of the vehicle steering wheel. Solutions known hitherto for positioning such gas bag modules are generally costly and cumbersome.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle steering wheel, in which the gas bag module is easy to install and is automatically positioned correctly.